starwarsrpgtheforcefandomcom-20200215-history
Aliida Prevesti (Timeline C)
Aliida Prevesti was a powerful Jedi Knight born in 46 ABY. She was the only child of Prevesti Arms Founder Chelech Prevesti. She enjoyed the rich qualities of life and attended a private school up to the point of Darth Mallous's assault on Kuat in which both her parents were brutally murdered. It was after this that Jaina Solo adopted Prevesti and trained her in the ways of the force. Childhood Prevesti was born in 46 ABY on the planet of Zeltros. Her father was the CEO of the company known as Prevesti Arms which provided the Republic with much of their weapons, vehicles, and even some small frigates during the Republic-Golden Empire war. Prevesti had a rather normal childhood attending a private school and such till about the age of eight when the war forced the family to flee deeper into the coreworlds, eventually settling on Kuat. In 56 ABY, General Nova led a daring assault on the inner core worlds and Darth Mallous's personal 1st fleet and army invaded the planet and thus starting the dreaded battle of Kuat. The Prevesti mansion was a prime target that Mallous wanted to destroy. He was well aware that Prevesti Arms was responsible for outfitting the republic armies against the Golden Empire and intended to make them suffer for this fatal act. The prevesti mansion was protected by the company's own security force, a secondarily hired security firm, and by a small force of republic soldiers. However, this miniature division was no match for the Cultic volunteer army. As Cultic forces stormed the front lawn, climbing over barricades and trenches filled with dead bodies, Chelech ordered his young daughter, Aliida, to hide in a nearby closet. The soldiers breached the mansion's front door and gunned down the remaining security forces. Chelech, attempted to fire on them with his side-arm, but a deflector shield-wielding soldier moved in on him and managed to get the weapon from him. Her mother, Miranna Prevesti, was also captured and lined up against a wall inside the mansion beside Chelech, both on their knees. At this moment General Hal Axfow, himself, entered the mansion. After beating Chelech to a pulp, General Axfow removed his blaster pistol and executed both parents. During this entire time Aliida watched unnoticed from the closet. The soldiers eventually left, leaving the two bodies in the hallway to rot. Aliida was later discovered by jedi knight Jaina Solo. Noting Aliida's force sensitivity, Solo adopted Aliida and made her into a jedi student. Triumphant Shadows Exactly ten years later, now at the age of nineteen, Aliida had become a jedi apprentice fighting against the Golden Empire. At the start of the RPG, Prevesti carried out a rescue mission on Coruscant to save fellow jedi knight Lowbacca from execution by the sith. The mission proved extremely successful and a grateful Lowie made a wookiee life debt to Prevesti. Marshall Jaina Solo later sent Shadow 21, Lowbacca, and Aliida to Theed to perform an assassination attempt on Mallous. The mission however backfired and Mallous quickly battled Shadow and Lowie. During the confusion, Aliida was able to gun down quite a few members of the high command before fleeing outside to help the others. As security forces converged on their location from all around, Lowbacca made the ultimate sacrifice and head off Mallous for the others to escape, she also had a brief encounter with Darth Revordus, but thanks to Lowie, everyone was able to escape. Aliida later worked with Algernon and Rel Poll, performing various missions for Solo. The most notable of these missions was the mission to Kamino. Even though the group failed their ultimate goal of destroying the cloning facility, they obtained vital infomation from Keller on a cultic bioweapon named "Kodashi". Prevesti also took part in the usurp of Mallous's throne. At the request of Jaina Solo, Aliida rigged Mallous's shuttle with explosives. During the fray, Aliida and Rosh assisted each other continually. Toward the end of the battle, Aliida had infiltrated Mallous's Kodashi laboratory and was completely shocked at what she found. What could be described as utter monsters, the walking undead, were contained within test tubes and were in the process of breaking free. Prevesti was forced to fight and kill many of them, luckily she was able to keep them from biting her. She was also responsible for downloading the laboratory's data and getting it back to the council. She would also later recieve an honorable discharge from the Republic Army, choosing not to re-enlist so she would be able to better focus on her jedi training. Interduology RPG Two years after the events of Triumphant Shadows, Aliida Prevesti and Jedi Master Rel Poll were sent to Nar Shaddaa to investigate what became known as the Hutt-Kodashi crisis. Upon landing on the planet, the duo took immediate note of the kodashi virus-created zombies that filled the streets. Luckily, the zombies had such poor senses, the two were able to sneak by them and into the lower city. In the lower city, they found much evidence in the form of kodashi-filled darts with serial numbers (that were later found to be mass produced by Fygern Industries) and a handprint belonging to Prince Vestion Foelin in one of the lockers. Their investigation eventually led them into the sewers where they encountered many undead and eventually fought with sith acolytes on the surface. Afterwards, Sith Colonel Axefaw made contact with the jedi through the use of a fallen sith's holoprojector. With a brief exchange of words, the jedi wrapped up their investigation and flew to Nal Hutta, where Jaina Solo was in charge of quarantining the virus there. The situation on Nal Hutta was far more better than that on Nar Shaddaa, Solo and Union forces had cornered the virus into a single city and were rapidly destroying the cannibals. As Poll and Prevesti gave their conclusion to Solo, Axefaw once more made contact. He threatened to detonate bombs on both planets that would release the Kodashi virus into the atmosphere if they jedi did not locate them within two hours. With time at the essence, Solo sent the duo back to Nar Shaddaa to find and capture Axefaw while she tried to hunt down the bombs. Even though Aliida suspected Axefaw was bluffing, she agreed to go back. This time when the transport landed in the undercity, the zombies climbed onto the vessel, having been waiting on them. The jedi were forced to fight their way from the hangar to the sewers once more. There they encountered a nightsister allied with the Sith. Jedi Master Poll engaged the Nightsister, leaving Aliida to deal with her pet rancor. A fierce battle broke out and Aliida was eventually able to plunge her lightsaber into the rancor's head, killing it. The enraged nightsister force-choked Aliida and threw her into a wall and moved to impale her. Aliida was saved by Poll, who took the hit himself. The nightsister was killed when a slug from Aliida's revolver entered her cranium. An injured Poll ordered Prevesti to continue the mission alone, and Aliida reluctantly left him after calling for him some help from the Union soldiers on the surface. She teamed up with three survivors in the undercity and continued her hunt for Axefaw. She had a brief encounter with the Sith Rogue and Malara in which the survivors were killed and she captured and brought before Axefaw. Despite Axefaw's use of dun moch to lure Prevesti to the darkside, she resisted and tried to arrest him. The duel was brought to an brupt end when the weequay sith fell through a window and the undead renewed their attacks against the young jedi. Once more, she was forced to flee for her life up to the top-most level of the complex where she attempted to find an escape vehicle. However, Malara and the Sith Rogue caught up and gave her a savage beating. She likely would have been killed by them if not for Myra Horn arriving in the same area, which drawed their attention away from Aliida. When Malara turned, she was able to grapple-hook onto the complex's roof and re-engage him alone. Malara was finally killed when a bullet from her revolver entered his brain. With the asistance of Myra Horn and other Paladins of the Convent, Aliida was able to escape from Nar Shaddaa alive. Failed Sith Plot Only days after the Nar Shaddaa crisis, Rel Poll and Aliida Prevesti returned to the Jedi Temple to tell the council about their findings. Upon stepping into the council room, they nearly triggered a mine and find the room completely vacant. Poll, Prevesti, and Master began to encouter sith masters that had broken into the temple for unknown reasons. During this fray, Aliida obtained a holostick from one of the dead corpses for later analysis. Once the temple was secure again, Aliida was called by her mother, Jaina Solo, to help her arrest a mercenary she had caught working with Colonel Niso. Coruscanti Undercity Once Solo and Prevesti finished arresting the mercenary, they were able to track Axefaw's location to the undercity via Niso's call history. The undercity was still heavily terraformed from the Yuuzhan Vong occupation of Coruscant and this was Aliida's first time ever stepping foot into the area. Jaina Solo led the way with Aliida less than a yard behind her. They encountered amphistaffs and then an unknown vong creature in what seemed like total darkness, but things didn't really heat up until the duo located the sith hideout. Colonel Axefaw ordered his men to kill the jedi, but they failed, leaving him to 'fend for himself. The duel was relatively short. Axefaw was so focused on killing Solo that Aliida was able to cut off his arm and fatally wound him through the chest. They attempted to question him, but Axefaw was resistant and refused to say anything other than riddles and insults. He attempted to get Aliida to finish him off, but she did not, deciding he wasn't worth it. And so, Axefaw finally died of his wounds and the duo left the Undercity aboard the Millennium Falcon. Capture and Rescue Soon after, while working with Union Intelligence, Aliida picked up on a darksider's aura in the Senate District of Coruscant. She followed it into a one of the businesses and discovered a hidden torture room that the sith had been using on the locals. However, before she could report back to her superiors, Sith Magistrate Oden Misvar trapped her in the room with a forcefield and activated the room's electric failsafe, shocking Aliida into unconsciousness. She later awoke aboard the sith's frieghter and discovered he was an associate of Axefaw. Even though he taunted and mocked her, Aliida was able to remain prideful until he informed her of Jaina Solo's and Jagged Fel's apparent deaths in trying to save her. At first, Aliida refused to believe the Magistrate...up until the point she attempted to sense her mother's presence, of which she found nothing. (In truth, Jaina and Fel had been badly injured and hospitalized.) Panicking, Aliida accused Misvar of playing tricks on her, but eventually accepted that they were dead - because of her. Directly after Misvar left the room, Aliida broke down and dissolved into tears. Misvar's nightsister colleagues further helped to humilate Aliida and make her miserable. They regarded her as a mere plaything and had intentions to turn her into their pet once they reached Velderus. However, that opportunity never came. The sith blockade runner that Aliida was imprisoned upon was intercepted by Union starfighters and a short battle broke out. Even though the starfighters were decimated, they managed to inflict enough damage on the blockade runner to make it plummet into Ryloth's deserts. Because of the multiple powerfailures aboard the ship, Aliida was able to escape from the cell she was being held in seconds before the crash and dispatched the guard. After a quick visit to the armory, she was more than prepared to engage her foes. After the crash, the sith begain their search effort to locate their former prisoner. The nightsisters finally tracked her into the engine room and a fierce duel followed. It ended in the nightsisters's deaths, but not before Aliida lost her left arm to one of them. Once she exited the ship, Aliida tried to contact the local authorities, but was interrupted by a not-so-happy Sith Magistrate. Once again, Aliida was forced into a duel, this time against Misvar - the man who she believed had killed her mother. Time after time, Misvar was able to outfight Aliida in every way possible, but she refused to give up and kept coming back for more. Having finally reached the point of exhaustion, Aliida was disarmed by Misvar who proceeded to try and cleave her in half. Aliida raised her hands, preparing for the coming blow and out of sheer luck, accidently summoned electric judgement to her fingertips. Completely taken offguard, Misvar was blasted unconscious by this and his body fell limp in the sand. Aliida took his lightsaber and prepared to kill him, but stopped as she now sensed her mother's force presence nearby. She spared Misvar's life, stating that she was not an animal like the sith thought her to be. Moments later, the Millennium Falcon settled down near the wreckage and Aliida was tearfully reunited with her mother, Jaina. Within the following week, Aliida was promoted to Jedi Knight. Legacy of the Force On the planet of Klatooine, seven years after the Golden Empire's fall from power, Aliida Prevesti and her apprentice Ilyana Renesi were in the process of investigating suspected sith activity. They had already been stationed there for a month and Aliida was about to ready to wrap up their mission and return to Coruscant. However, her apprentice, Ilyana convinced her that they should remain on the planet for a little longer for the native festival in which the entire planet engaged in a celebration. Unable to understand the natives's worship of some sort of fountain, Aliida at first was hesitant, but eventually relented. During the grand reveal of the fountain, Aliida was able to sense a nearby darksider, but was unable to pinpoint his exact location. Before she could even begin searching for him, the crowd around her was thrown into outrage. The fountain had been revealed and it had been sabotaged. As a holy monument that the hutts were tasked with guarding, the slaves were thrown into rebellion. In the midst of the chaos, Aliida was able to locate Ilyana and the two managed to track down the darksider (Rafe) that she had sensed earlier. Unfortunately, the two encountered a fair bit of trouble fighting him because their weapons had been taken by the native police forces for security reasons. Using only the force and hand-to-hand combat, they were able to drive him into a retreat, but unable to catch him. Much later, Aliida witnessed an armored figure (Chloreel), apparently the leader of the freedom fighters, giving a speech in front of his slave army for a news reporter. Aliida was able to sense his darkside aura and accused him of being responsible for the fountain's destruction. The man obviously rejected the claims, but Aliida remained unconvinced and followed him to his hangar. It was here that she met a quite psychotic and bloodthirsty astromech named L4-D2 who told her that he had seen many sith leaving and entering the hangar. As she returned back to the ship with her new astromech companion, Aliida found Ilyana in a state of hysteria as she chased a devonian through the streets outside the spaceport. The zeltron jedi immediately intervened and was told by her apprentice that the devonian was a sith. At first, Aliida was calm and demanded the devonian allow her to probe his mind with the force, proving him innocent. The devonian refused and tried to put up a fight with Prevesti, resulting in her tasering him. As she tried once more to probe his mind, she was still unable to, but realized that he was not even force-sensitive. Immediately helping him up and apologizing, Aliida tried to explain herself to the devoninan, but he simply stormed out, outraged. Soon after this, Aliida devised a plan to try and assassinate her suspected sith leader and snuck into his hangar with L4-D2, placing a bomb onto his ship. She was successful and managed to destroy his ship, but failed to kill any of the sith on-board. A few days after the destruction of the sith vessel, Aliida once more encountered the armored figure giving a speech before his men. She had acted as a military advisor to the native elders, but had refused to take part in the civil war due to long-term affects of taking such an action and because she had no way to seek guidance from the jedi council due to the hutt blockade. It was here that the figure asked Aliida once more to intervene in conflict and lend aid to the slaves. Reluctantly, Aliida agreed and was asked after the speech to follow the figure. He led her to a hangarbay and conversed with her a bit and Aliida falsely apologized for her earlier accusations about him being a sith. It was at this point that their conversation was interrupted by the same sith (Rafe) that she had faced directly after the fountain's sabotage. Before she could even activate her weapon, Rafe had plunged his lightsaber through the figure's chest, fatally wounding him and to her aggravation, the sith was able to once more escape. Even though the figure was still alive, he was unfit to lead for the time being and Aliida now found herself in the position of leader of the slave army. Prevesti led the slave rebellion for a time until the fighting reached it's climax when her forces clashed with Hutt Commander Tev Thornton's. Following orders from Thornton, First Lieutenant Valor was able to capture Prevesti and bring her before the hutts so they could attempt to bribe her into joining their side. Originally furious, Prevesti refused to let money taint her decisions, despite the temptation it gave her. She did however, relent and agree to aid the hutt forces after she came to the conclusion that they were in the lesser evil in the fighting. With the slave rebellion being filled with sith activity, Prevesti knew she could no longer assist them as she would be their puppet. Prevesti, acting as a hutt agent, later visited Chloreel to determine his condition and snoop for clues. Not only did she find enough damning evidence in the hangar to show that Tiberian had been dealing with him, but when confronted by Prevesti and Valor, he attacked them with the force. Chloreel was able to get away, but the hutt agents obtained everything they needed. So, Aliida remained on Klatooine aiding the hutts in whatever way possible when the kodashi virus was released and in an effort to locate her apprentice Ilyana who had disappeared in the conflict, but eventually left and turned the situation over to the mandalorians when she sensed her apprentice's presence aboard a ship fleeing the planet. The Theed Asylum Investigation During her investigation of Theed Asylum which occured only a day after Ilyana had gone missing, Aliida encountered numerous horrors within Theed Asylum. Due to the presence of a darkside force nexus, various paranormal anomalies were present there. The "spirits" of numerous inmates and former guards haunted the grounds while torture equipment was mysteriously reactivating itself...without power. Aliida and the Jedi Order had visited the Asylum after recieving a lead that Mallous was holding up there and using it as a base of sorts, but got more than they bargained for. Aliida quickly became seperated from the group in the Asylum and found herself wandering the halls of the asylum alone. She experienced numerous nexus induced illusions and visions including an encounter with the supposed spirit of a dark jedi inquisitor who argued to her the need of a balance inbetween light and dark in the force. The most horrifying moment of all for Aliida was when she had found her way into the cultic sith catacombs that stretched underneath Theed Palace. There she encountered a woman whose force presence was several times that of even her mothers. The being attempted to hypnotized Aliida into jumping into the catacomb's force nexus, but through the help of Kalborn, was able to resist and escape. Finding Ilyana She sought out the help of Ilyana's brother, Algernon Renensi, on Tatooine where she also met Esla Teral. The trio discussed recent events and exchanged information, but it did not take long for Algernon to begin throwing accusations at the zeltron. Prevesti had expected such a reaction, but it ended up becoming personal in mere seconds. After Algernon stormed out of the cantina with Esla following him, the zeltron jedi left and returned to her fighter where she confessed to her astromech companion that she was growing increasingly infuriated with the mere mentioning of klatooine by this point. Algernon later sought out and apologized to Aliida resulting in the zeltron agreeing to accompany him until they could find Ilyana. There was a short trip to Kamino which yielded some information that directed them to the Aneltros system. From which point they were then redirected to a small refueling system in the outter rim. There the group was able to rendezvous with Ilyana Renensi and Valor at that point and she was taken home to Coruscant. Aliida also returned to Coruscant and presented a report to the Master's Council regarding the occurences in Theed Asylum and her encounter with the being known as Abeloth. Return to Hutt Space After her report, Aliida returned to her mother's apartment and confided in her the horrors she had witnessed within Theed Asylum. She also confided in her that she had been having vivid nightmares since her visit to the asylum and upon further investigation, Jaina determined that her daughter was being affected by some sort of force enchantment. Jaina left Aliida in the care of Artoo-detoo and went to Naboo to deal with the monster that her daughter had encountered. It was around this time that Aliida learned from the Hutt Supreme Commander Kelira that the Jedi Order was quite heavily involved in the Hutt-Slave Conflict and had entered on behalf of the slaves. Aliida was furious that the Jedi Order not only went behind her back, but had totally disregarded her report that the slaves were being backed by Darth Mallous and the Sith. Furthermore, Tahiri Veila took advantage of Aliida's outrage by providing the young zeltron with various holorecordings and journals of both herself and Darth Caedus to try and push the zeltron into turning on the Jedi. Aliida set course for the Vodran System where she then began to aid the Hutt Cartel in fighting the Slaves and Jedi. The zeltron had reasoned to herself that if the Jedi were unwilling to do what needed to be done, that she would do it instead even if she had to do it alone. By embarrassing and going behind Aliida's back to do the very opposite of what she had tried to urge them to do, the Jedi Order had made a grave mistake that they would later make worse... Aliida would later appear during a holo-conference held by the hutts in which she openly condemned the Jedi Order for their actions.She went so far as to imply that the Jedi Order was helping Darth Mallous by creating instablity in Hutt Space. She also stated that the Jedi Order was attempting to instigate a war between the Free Galactic Union and Galactic Empire in their actions, as the Empire was being harmed by the slave rebellion and the Union was beginning to get involved also on the side of the Jedi and Slaves to further rip the wound open. It was at this point that Aliida formally announced she had left the Jedi Order. The fighting in the Vodran System continued on for some length of time before the Master's Council finally sent her mother, Jaina Solo and friends, Rel Poll, Algernon, and Esla to try and reason with Aliida. Algernon and Esla managed to further enrage and anger Aliida by claiming she was mentally unstable and needed help. By totally disregarding the facts Prevesti had provided and instead trying to take a stab at her mental health, the annoyed young zeltron simply left and walked away after briefly insulting both of them in return. Aliida was later approached by her mother, Jaina, and Rel Poll who also urged her to return back to the Jedi Order. Despite their efforts, they too only managed to insult the zeltron who turned them away with a simple message. To "tell the Jedi Order to pull out of Hutt Space or else". One month later, a fierce battle erupted over the gas giant known as nolitan. Hutt and Slave (Si'klaata Federation) fleets engaged each other over a former gas harvesting facility. Colonel Aliida Prevesti, Colonel Valor, and Supreme Commander Kelira led the Hutt Forces against the Jedi-bolstered Slave Forces led by Jedi Master Izal Waz. After some degree of dogfighting with Jedi Stealth-X's, Prevesti eventually landed on the slave-controlled facility and grouped up with Valor to destroy three reactors powering the facility. If they could not retake the facility, they had no intentions of allowing it to fall into slave hands. Both the mandalorian and zeltron explored the facility for some degree of time before discovering the first reactor. It was at this time that Jedi Master Izal Waz encountered the two and force pushed them out of the vent they were standing in. Valor hit the ground and was rendered unconscious, but Prevesti was far more fortunate, only recieving minor bruises. She took a slave worker hostile and held her lightsaber to his throat as the Jedi Master neared her. The zeltron and rodian conversed for a short time and traded insults before the lights went out as the result of imperial sabotage. In the darkness, the two force-users engaged each other in combat and the hostage was killed in the crossfire. The duel abruptly ended when Waz was able to force push Aliida Prevesti over the power generator's railing. Waz quickly ran over to the ledge to confirm that Prevesti had been killed, but was caught off-guard by the zeltron force levitating up and blasting him at near point blank range in the face with force lightning. Waz was immediately subdued by it and fell to the floor in agony as Valor finally recovered and Imperial Agents arrived on the scene. Valor and Aliida argued that Waz should be taken prisoner as leverage to get the Jedi to withdraw out of the conflict, but Imperial Agent Vadralo stated that he was far too dangerous to remain alive. Aliida replied saying that she would not kill an unarmed prisoner and that if he wanted the Jedi Master dead, he would have to do so himself. Vadralo was more than eager to comply, but before he could fire his weapon upon the Jedi, Waz released a force-pulse that knocked everyone off of their feet as he attempted to flee. Within a flash, Aliida Prevesti threw her lightsaber at the retreating Jedi Master and the blade pierced through his back. The rodian turned and immediately dropped onto the floor, dead. The other two seemed to congratulate Aliida on having defeated a Jedi Master in combat, but Aliida had not wanted to actually kill him and stated that what she did had better been worth it. Post-LOS Towards the end of the slave war in Hutt Space, Aliida Prevesti-Solo was arrested for murder and warcrimes by a team of Jedi Knights and Union agents. After recieving a psychological evaluation, it was revealed that Aliida was suffering from post traumatic stress disorder along with deep psychological trauma. With this new information, Aliida was able to avoid the death penalty. However she was found to be criminally insane and sentenced to spend the rest of her days in a maximum security space station prison in the mid-rim. In 91 ABY, Aliida was able to break free of her restraints during a routine medical checkup. Following this she began a prison riot which provided a distraction for the station's guards while she escaped in a stolen gunship. Having no where else to hide, Aliida chose to flee to Hutt Space in order to fade into the criminal underworld there. After landing on Nal Hutta, Aliida made her way into a small settlement under the cover of night and broke into a department store. Inside the department store, she ditched her prison jumpsuit for new clothing and dyed her hair to a dark black color. From there, she made her way deeper into town and stopped at the local cantina in hopes of finding out where she could acquire some firearms. The gran bartender, Holso, told her he had she needed, but could not speak in front of the imperial officer currently in the cantina. In order to get rid of the Imperial, Aliida influenced a local bounty hunter and a duros to start arguing with one another. When the imperial moved to intervene, the bounty hunter ended up incinerating himself, the duros, and the imperial in a thermal detonator blast.The gran was of course puzzled and shocked by this, but still traded with Aliida with the imperial no longer watching.The zeltron traded the disruptor and force pike she had acquried during her prison breakout for a BlasTech Korrado-45 light repeating blaster and a BlasTech DL-V08 blaster pistol. Thanking the gran, she left the cantina and seemed to disappear into the night. She would later meet up totally by coincidence with a mandalorian veteran of the Hutt-Federation war named Hawkes. It would just so happen that Aliida was responsible for saving his life during said conflict and so Hawkes felt indebted to return the favor by helping Aliida escape Nal Hutta. Hawkes also happened to be the leader of a small gang of mandalorian thugs which included:Mishkoll, Sorenn, and Tymon. All three of which would also assist Aliida. The zeltron was able to lure Union Agent Qalen Isfandes into a trap and keep him temporarily preoccupied while she and her mandalorian allies infiltrated the Imperial embassy on Nal Hutta to steal a transport. The mandalorians took on the guises of storm troopers and hid Aliida within a crate in order to move about the embassy freely. They would successfully manage to steal a shuttle and make it off-world before the Imperials realized what had happened. Zeltros Robberies The five criminals would then travel to Zeltros. One of the main reasonings for traveling there was that Aliida would blend in much more better among her own kind, thus making the job of Union agents more difficult. They booked into a run-down lodge in the outskirts of the capital city and made it into their own personal homebase. Aliida was able to sense that there was something amiss with the lodge and thus began exploring. She encountered a mysterious darkside-aligned force ghost who had spoken to her in the asylum some plenty years prior. Shaken by this experience, Aliida quickly retreated back to her colleagues. She and her colleagues then made plans to rob the Central Bank of Zeltros. This operation would go well, with Aliida and her mandalorian allies being able to steal roughly 10 million or so credits from the bank vault. However, the police would attempt to stop them. Nineteen police officers, two security guards, and the bank manager would fall during their hiest. Next, Aliida hijacked an armored repulsortruck that was leaving the Elsin Bank and Trust Co. She donned the disguise of a zeltron police officer and was able to get the security guards to open the back of the vehicle. Once the vehicle was opened, she shot dead a police officer, security guard, and the driver before stealing the vehicle. Unknowst to Aliida, Agent Isfandes was hot on her trail and had managed to stick the repulsortruck with a tracking device. Aliida and her mandalorian allies would be ambushed by Agent Isfandes and his own companion Holso (the gran bartender from Nal Hutta) at a ruin in the forest. Hawkes would be shot dead by Isfandes in the resulting shootout. Aliida managed to crush several of Holso's bones, but herself was incapacitated by a grenade launcher blast. Mishkoll dragged her into the ruin as she returned fire on Isfandes with her Korrado-45 repeater. The criminals would only manage to escape with two out of eight of their stolen crates. They returned to the lodge where Aliida announced she would use hers and Hawkes's share to acquire a decent starship to make into their new base of operations. The mandalorians agreed with this sentiment and Aliida became the new leader of the gang. Aliida would have a second meeting with the force ghost before leaving the lodge. She and her mandalorian allies then traveled to a Kuat Drive Yards dealership on the planet where she purchased a convoyer-class frieghter. They then left Zeltros and travelled in their newly gained ship to Ord Mantell. Aliida would have the ship, which she now dubbed the Loan Shark, further modifed there. As the starport mechanics carried out her instructions, Aliida set off into the city and visited the local cantina. There she encountered a mysterious woman who she played a few rounds of Kerjag against. During their second round, Aliida attempted to read the woman's emotions and discovered her mind was tightly shielded like that of a force-sensitive. This of course set on Aliida on edge. The woman revealed that her name was Starra Mills, a lawyer that sometimes dabbled in certain illicit business activities. Starra's relation to the Black Sun organization intrigued Aliida and thus she offered Starra an agreeable sum of credits for more information. After being brought up to date on Black Sun's current status and being pointed in the right direction of how to join them, she paid the woman and turned to leave. However, Starra requested to join Aliida's gang. Seeing the benefit of having Starra around, Aliida allowed her to join. Personality and appearance As a Jedi Knight Being a zeltron, Aliida Prevesti is considered highly attractive by human, near-human, and even humanoid standards. Her skin is a light color of crimson, while her hair and lips are a lush shade of strawberry. Her eyes shine a distinct color of violet. As a jedi spy, Prevesti often used her charms to seduce cultic personnel. Her species can generate pheromones to ehance attractiveness and have the empathic ability to read and feel the emoitons of others. Like other Zeltrons, Prevesti tends to wear fashionable, flashy, and bright neon colored clothing. However, during some missions, this would cause Prevesti to stand out, forcing her to wear more suitable clothing. To an extent, Aliida's personality can be likened to that of Jaina Solo's. She has a well-controlled temper, but is not beyond the occassional outburst if annoyed enough. In the past, she's given up a bit too easily, but it has been shown that she can be fiercely determined if upset. Different from Solo, Aliida tends to be a bit more prissy acting and is quite obsessed with the upkeep of her appearance. Up until the age of twenty-one, Aliida tended to be discouraged more easily and would often give up if faced with a challenge she considered unconquerable...after her duel with Odenn Misvar, she lost this trait and became much more determined. She is vain and can have a rather pompous attitude at times. As a jedi knight, Aliida has repeatedly demonstrated her bravery and reliability. In a more deeper analysis of Aliida's personality, she's quite emotionally sensitive and has suffered severe pschological trauma from witnessing her parents's deaths as a child. As a criminal Following her arrest in Hutt Space and subsequent imprisonment, Aliida's personality underwent a depraved transition. Feeling betrayed by those she once protected, the zeltron's heart further darkened and she became greedy and self-interested. She adopted a very cynical outlook on life and stopped caring about galactic happenings and politics; only herself. From the moment she escaped imprisonment, Aliida's one and only chief concern became her own survival. Unlike most antagonists, Aliida lacked ambition. She also did not try to pretend to be in control of things. She could be nefariously cruel at times and would not hesitate to use violence to prove a point. Reflecting her change in personality, Aliida's wardrobe also underwent a transformation. She stopped wearing bright colors, instead preferring black or dark red. She dyed her hair from it's natural red color to black soon after escaping prison in order to help prevent recognition on Nal Hutta, but ended up liking the new look. She therefore optted to continue wearing her hair black. She also took to wearing a black overcoat as it allowed her to easily conceal weapons and other illict goods. Aliida's sense of self-confidence has demonished horribly since her imprisonment. Despite this, she still possesses enough charisma to effectively lead others. Her bravery has also dimmed during her imprisonment. As a result of her experiences in Theed Asylum, she has become much more easily frightened and has to force herself to investigate the paranormal. Severe terror has the potential to cause psychological episodes within Prevesti. What she now lacks in bravery, she makes up for in willpower and determination to survive. Aliida Prevesti possesses two main motivators; her own survival and money. She also appears to thrive upon chaos and social disorder. As she doesn't care for politics and has a cynical attitude and outlook on things; many of her thoughts and ideals appear to be in compliance with the doctrine of anarchy. In which the strongest and most cunning survive without the need for laws. Strategy Powers and Abilities One of the best spies and assassins in the galaxy, formidable pilot, master swordswoman, firearms expert, and a skilled sniper. In terms of force abilities, Aliida is very skilled in manipulating the minds of her opponents through force persuasion and the jedi mind trick. At the age of twenty-one, she became able to use the electric judgement force power. She is one of the few jedi who have mastered the exceedingly rare shatterpoint ability. She was also taught by her mother to be able to force heal moderate wounds. As for sword abilities, Aliida makes up what she lacks in strength with speed and agility. During the Triumphant Shadows RPG, she mainly used niman stance and dual wielded two lightsabers. It was noted she preferred to go on the defensive and would be in quite a disadvantage at times due to the fact niman is meant to be offensive. By the age of twenty-one, interduology, Aliida had resorted back to using a single lightsaber and ulitizing the djem so and soresu stances. As a criminal Following her escape from prison, Aliida was able to acquire two blasters on Nal Hutta that would become the cornerstone of her new armament. She greatly reduced her use of melee weapons, instead choosing to focus entirely on blaster weaponary. Her use of the force in combat also began to lessen. Fire and foremost, Aliida's favorite weapon was the BlasTech Korrado-45 repeating blaster. She was first able to acquire this weapon from Holso on Nal Hutta. It possessed high accuracy and moderate power. Effective at close to medium range. Favored by criminals and bounty hunters, the Korrado-45 packed enough firepower to cut through personal armor and break down personal enegry shields. To ensure maxmimum accuracy, the weapon came equipped with with a foregrip. The standard box blasterpack for the Korrado only contained 20 rounds, but this number could be increased with a drum blasterpack. (which Aliida often utilized) An advanced integrated cooling system ensured that the barrel of the weapon did not melt from the rate of the shots being fired. The rate of fire for the weapon was so high that it could go through entire blasterpacks in only a few seconds. As a result, blasterbolts fired by this weapon were very difficult for force-users to deflect due to the sheer number of bolts being fired at once. The second weapon that was often featured as part of the criminal zeltron's weaponary was the BlasTech DL-V08 blaster pistol; she too gained this weapon from Holso. An inexpensive blaster pistol, the DL-V08 isn't a particularly reliable weapon. The pistol only generates average firepower and has difficulty penetrating even stormtrooper armor. One of the weapon's few perks is it's enegry cell which keeps the blaster recharging at a slow but steady rate. The DL-V08 takes a full 30 seconds to recharge it's 8 round capacity. After all eight shots have been fired, the user has to wait for recharge of enegry for at least one shot to be fired again. This eliminates the need to carry blasterpacks for the weapon, but leaves the shooter unable to fire until it's charged. Because of it's cheap price, the weapon thrives in criminal environments. Quotes "Is it too late to surrender?" *Is force choked* "*Cough* Yeah, it's *cough* too late..." (Pre-TS) "Why, they're on Dantooine, Lord Vader." - Aliida during an interrogation by General Nova (Pre-TS) "Yep, I know. All I've had to talk to is sith and they're an arrogant bunch. Always with hatred this and destroy that, Mallous should really teach them some manners." Aliida to Myra Horn (Pre-TS) "Ha. You're just a nightsister wannabe." (Pre-TS) "I did not come here to be part of your little game, sith." - ''Aliida to Axefaw. (Interduology) ''"Touch me again and the hand comes off." - ''Aliida to Malara. (Interduology) ''"I've been clawed at, kicked, punched , stabbed, shot at, and exploded. I am in a piss poor mood to deal with you right now so I'm only going to say this once. Surrender or die." - ''Aliida to Axefaw. (Interduology) ''"GAH, YOU PERVERT!" (Interduology) "Stop figeting. If you'd just let me-okay, that's it." *tasers* (LOS) Trivia *Aliida Prevesti was originally meant to be the main villainess in SOTF2. *She is technically the second female character ever role-played by Raccoon, but is probably the first successful female role he's made. *She is the favorite character of RPer Raccoon. Category:Characters Category:Jedi Order Category:Timeline C Category:Out-of-date Article